


As if From Rao's Light

by Gryffindor_by_birth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kid Fic, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffindor_by_birth/pseuds/Gryffindor_by_birth
Summary: Lena and Kara investigate an abandoned CADMUS lab and stumble across something that will surely change their lives forever.





	1. Project Zl

Lena patiently waits for the DEO outside of the newly discovered CADMUS building.

After the incident with Lex’s lab, Lena had started to investigate for other such hidden labs and in that pursuit had stumbled upon some CADMUS labs too. So being the responsible citizen she was, she had contacted the only person she knew who could do something about it – Kara. Now she pretended it was because the reporter had connections with Supergirl and through her, Kara could access government organization tasked with dealing with alien affairs. But she knew it was because the mild mannered reporter was Supergirl.

And well in the process of figuring out about the various operation centres and their contents, she had let it slip that she knew about Kara and Supergirl being the same person. It had happened because of a huge fight between her and Supergirl where she had been upset at her and frustrated at still being kept in the dark about the secret and Kara had been afraid and guilty and thus standoffish. The fight had finally culminated with Kara holding Lena in her arms repeatedly apologizing and Lena choking on unshed tears consoling her, affirming that she wasn’t going to stop being her friend.

Which brings us to right this moment when Kara comes swooping down to land gently in front of Lena and immediately breaks out in an earth shattering grin. Now Lena tries - she really, really tries, not to so easily return the grin, not to fall even further in love with the hero, but a smile breaks out anyways, not fully hidden behind the teeth that try to clamp down on the lower lip to try and curb it.

“Hi, Lena.” Kara waves smiling a smile with brightness to rival the yellow sun.

“Try not to look so excited at the prospect of rifling through another one of my mother’s lairs now.” A riposte falls from her lips.

Kara ducks her head, still smiling, a bashful one now. “Me? Excited? Psh… I mean getting to spend time with you… I mean… Psh…?” she raises a hand to fiddle with the non-existent glasses.

Lena bites down on another smile.

“So, shall we?” she asks pointing towards the big shutter door.

“Umm… Shouldn’t we wait for Alex?” Supergirl asks wringing her hands in the adorable gesture that is so Kara that Lena has to bite down on another grin that threatens to break through.

“They’ll catch up,” she says instead, “we should start on cataloguing until then.”

* * *

 

They come across a few labs strewn with papers and various lab equipment but nothing overly nefarious. They are strolling around, Kara recounting another one of her ‘ponytail’ incidents with Snapper, when they finally come across something that seems promising. It’s a steel vault door with a hand scanner similar to the one in Lex’s warehouse.

Lena glances at Kara and she is fully in Supergirl mode,  hands in fists on her sides, ready to attack at a moments notice. She gestures to Lena to move forward. Lena takes out her scrambler she had designed specifically to break into facilities like this.

But as she places her hand on the scanner (before using the scrambler to fool it into thinking it’s Lillian’s) it turns to green without her having used the scrambler at all.

Lena and Kara share a look, but the lock is disengaging and the doors sliding open, and they are distracted by the contents of the cavern. And a cavern it is, with its way wormed half a mile into the mountain, the walls below the ridge curving gently into the floor and the walls above arched another hundred feet up to giant stalactites.

Kara does a scan (Lena recognizes these as her X-ray vision eyes) and an exasperated sigh escapes. “It’s a lead mine. Can’t see anything in the walls or beyond but no security cameras visible.” She says trying to maintain a professional aura but her gaze keeps on darting towards the centre of the cavern where a cylindrical pod stands emitting a bright light that makes it impossible to see what is inside.

Lena tilts her head in the direction of the pod motioning for Kara to move towards it, it’s an order that Kara is more than happy to oblige. Lena stills as soon as her eyes fall on the contents of the pod. She vaguely registers a gasp escaping her companion, but she is wholly focused on what – correction - who is in the pod.

There’s a blonde girl about 3 years old standing in the middle of the pod encased in light.

A hand blocks her view of the girl’s face, Kara has moved closer to the pod. Her eyes are only for the girl in the pod, her expression inscrutable. Lena places a hand on her shoulder, Kara turns to face her and her eyes are misty. “Are they experimenting on a kid?” she chokes out, her voice filling with anger with each passing word.

“I’ll check, okay. I’ll check out what they were doing t- with her.” She retracts her hand from where it rests on Kara’s shoulder, her hand feeling instantly cold, to move towards the wall laden with screens set to act as the mainframe of this operation.

As she works her way into the system past the firewalls, a dread falls upon her, she has a feeling that whatever she is going to discover will affect her life in a major way.

She lets out a small noise of triumph when she finally manages to break the firewalls, and documents start popping up on the screen one after another. She focuses on the screen as the controls to the pod and the brief on the girl in the pod flashes on the screen.

The words “Project Zl” are occupying the top of the screen. As she takes in the rest of the information on the screen a gasp escapes her and she takes a step back from the wall of monitors, stumbling and she would have fallen on her ass if Kara hadn’t appeared magically at her side, a hand on her waist steadying her. Lena's hand is covering her mouth but a sob breaks through anyway. Kara is looking at her with curiosity and worry. Lena points towards the screen one of her hands still covering her mouth. And Kara shifts her attention from Lena to the screen.

Lena knows what Kara must be seeing right now - a silver screen with her and Kara’s photos along with a foetus’ and the words :

 **Gestation Period** : 5 months

 **Age** : 3 years 2 months

 **Kryptonian Donor** : Supergirl

 **Human donor** : Lena Luthor

 **Powers** : Untested

She knows the exact moment the information sinks in, the hand on her back starts shaking and then disappears altogether. Lena turns to watch as the Kryptonian stalks towards the pod and winds her hand back in preparation for a punch.

Some part of Lena’s brain must still be working. Because, “Stop!” a cry escapes her lips.

Kara stills for a second. Her head turning to look at her, an expression of anguish on he face. Lena runs forward to place herself in between her friend and the pod containing… she can’t go there right now.

She places her hand on Kara’s clenched fist both hands shaking in equal measure. “You can’t. It might hurt her. We don’t know what’s keeping her alive.”

Kara’s whole body is trembling now, she falls face forward into Lena’s arms and they both sink to the ground sobbing into each other’s shoulders.

That’s how Alex finds them a few minutes later, crying in front of the pod containing their _daughter_.


	2. Lorra

They crowd around the monitors, trying to figure out as much as they can about the girl in the pod.

It had taken Alex an inordinate amount of time to get them to stop crying enough to explain to her what was wrong. They had silently pointed towards the wall of monitors, it didn’t take long for Alex to start cursing and growling.

It had took another hour to get them untangled and calm enough to contribute. After they had straightened up Alex allowed other DEO agents to come in, and everyone started working on understanding the mechanism of the pod.

Right now Lena is reading one of her mother’s log entry from when she had just started to work on the project :

> We have learned from the Project Kr this time the ratio of human to Kryptonian DNA will be 50-50. This will give the best chances of maintaining the most of the powers while maintaining cognition.

“Project Kr.” Lena mutters under her breath. But Kara’s superhuman hearing picks it up anyway from where she stands at her back reading over her shoulder.

“That’s Connor.” She says, “Superboy. He was a clone of Superman and Lex…” she pauses as she takes a look at Lena’s face. “Oh! Sorry you didn’t know about him, did you?”

Lena takes a shuddering breath, “No,” she murmurs, “I did not.”

They stare awkwardly at each other for a moment and then Kara speaks peering into Lena’s eyes imploring her to understand, “it was about a year ago Batman’s protégé discovered a CADMUS operation in Metropolis.”

“Wait a year ago? But my mother was not active then…” realization dawns on her then. “My mother’s is not the only CADMUS right? There are others.” It’s a statement.

“Yes. Your mother is only a small part of the organization, it’s huge the organization. I came to know about it and Connor after the incident with Lex’s lab. Kal told me then, about Connor, he’s physically 16 that’s how he was found he hasn’t aged since.” She trails off at the end her gaze fixed on the pod inside which is their daughter. “Will she too…?” Kara asks.

Lena squares her shoulders, “Let’s find out.” And starts working the keyboard.

When she finally stumbles upon the right document she lets out a noise of triumph. And Kara with her attuned ears perks up and starts reading the log entry along with her:

> It’s been a month since the incubation, the adjustment to the adjustments to the growth hormone are showing effects. The growth of Project Zl in pod is slower to that of Project Kr. We believe that she might even keep on growing even after leaving the pod though her growth rate would be faster than that of a Kryptonian almost as fast as that of a human. Though this is all theory.

Lena lets out a sigh of relief, relief at what exactly she doesn’t know. Maybe relief that this girl who is half her might have a normal life. That she might be able to raise her. That she’ll get to have a daughter.

That thought is too much to handle right now, so she shoves it aside to turn and look at Kara to gauge her reaction. She expects relief or maybe a panicked expression, what she doesn’t expect is cold fury that is etched onto Kara’s face.

“ _Project Zl? Project?_ They’re calling her _Project_?” She doesn’t shout, the volume remains well below normal but her voice is as cold as her freeze breath. Her fists are trembling at her sides.

Lena’s eyes soften. She gently takes one of her clenched fists in her hands and leads her to the pod. She releases her hand and places hers on the glass over her daughter’s heart. Her daughter, it’s so easy to call her that.

After a moment Kara’s hand comes up to rest on top of hers, and her breath hitches in her throat. She’s thankful that Kara’s sole focus is on _their_ daughter, because she’s just realized that’s _their_ daughter, not _hers_ solely, but _theirs_ , and her heart is beating inordinately fast.

She wills herself to speak (because willing her heart to calm down is a practice in futility) “Let us think of a name for her. She’s ours now. She doesn’t belong to them anymore. So… think of a name, a Kryptonian one.”

Kara is staring at her in wonder, and something else an expression she can’t pin point. She tries but Kara’s gaze has switched to their daughter (it’s getting easier to think of her like that), “Yes, that’s a great idea. A name. She deserves one. Something starting with L.”

At hearing that comment, that has escaped Kara’s mouth without much thought, Lena’s years of training at resisting crying when she wants to comes in handy, she's able to keep  the tears at bay.

Later she’ll wonder at how rapidly that thought appears. As if Kara has spent as much time as she has on the subject of naming their progeny before today. But for now she concentrates on their daughter. “She’s beautiful.”

Kara nods, “She’s been blessed by Lorra.”

“Lorra?” Lena asks.

“She’s the goddess of beauty. Back at Krypton whenever a person was exceptionally beautiful they were said to have been blessed by Lorra.”

“Lorra.” Lena tries out the word, liking how it feels on her tongue. “That’s a good name.”

“What no that’s a goddess’ name. We can’t use that.”

Lena smiles, “Darling it’s very common on Earth to name kids after their deities. In Hindu culture most of the names are taken from various deity names. In Christianity too a lot of names are taken from the religious text The Bible.”

“Oh?" Kara asks, "Really?” looks like she’s warming up to the idea. Then her eyes narrow playfully, “You seem to know a lot about the Hindu culture?”

Lena laughs, happy to have found a lighter topic to discuss in the middle of this bizarre situation, “Yeah, I toured India for two months in the summer vacation of my third year. Anything to avoid my home really. But I really liked it, they are so different from Americans both in good and bad ways.”

Kara looks at her fondly for a moment, before her gaze settles back on their daughter. “Lorra. I like it. And it starts with L too.” Her eyes are soft as they stare at their daughter _Lorra_.


	3. Our Daughter

It has been 3 days since they got Lorra out of the pod and she hasn’t woken up yet.

It was pretty easy to get her out of there once they bypassed the firewalls to the controls.

She was due to be released from the pod when she reached 27 earth age. But a mechanism was installed to release her earlier, in case a 'situation' arose.

So releasing her from the pod was as easy as pulling a lever.

But waiting for her to wake up?

Soul consuming.

Kara had informed her that Connor had woken up immediately. And that had upped her already critical blood pressure.

Now she sat on her daughter’s bedside one of her hands clutched in hers.

Kara sat on the other side of the bed. She was wearing one of her everyday clothes with her hair in a ponytail and glasses perched on her nose. (When Lena had asked her why she was wearing the glasses when she didn’t need to, Kara had told her that she didn’t feel like Kara without them. Then they had gone back to staring forlornly at their daughter.)

* * *

 

It was on the fifth day of the vigil when the silence finally broke.

The heart rate monitor which had been showing steady normal heart rate up until now, suddenly started beeping. The heart rate was rising, _rapidly_. It was rising _too_ rapidly.

‘At this rate it will reach a critical point and the heart won’t be able in to take it.’ Lena panicked.

She glanced at Kara, looking to see if was thinking up a solution or if she too was panicking as badly.

She was doing neither.

She had stood up, her stool clattering to the floor, and was bent over their child, Lorra’s hand clasped in both of hers. She looked nervous, but anticipated. She was waiting for something to happen. 

As she stared at Kara, Lena felt a wave of calmness pass over her.

‘If this person is not panicked, neither am I.’

Gradually the beeping, coming from the machine behind Lena, slowed.

And Lorra’s eyelids fluttered.

When her eyes finally blinked open, Lena’s hand came up to cover her mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping. Because staring back at her were her own green eyes.

The green eyes widened when met with bright light. This was probably the first time she had opened her eyes and the first time she had seen light. Lena felt tears cloud her vision at the thought.

Lorra didn’t speak for a long time, her eyes just flitting between Lena, Kara,  the various apparatus in the room,  and then settling on her hand clutched in Kara’s. Her eyes took on a calculating look but she made no move, neither to tighten her grip nor to shrug Kara’s hands away.

It was Kara who finally broke the silence, “Hello. Do you know who we are? Who you are?”

The girl sat up, her hand finally breaking free of Kara’s hold forcefully. With an expressionless face she replied, “I do not recognize you both. I am Supergirl’s clone created to take her place or to replace her should she turn against the Light.”

Kara’s hands which had been clenching and unclenching forlornly as if missing their occupant, came up to cover her mouth as a sob emptied into them.

“Oh. Okay” Lena gulped down a sob of her own. “How much do you know about yourself? Your origin? The Earth? The world outside? ”

The girl considered the question for a moment, “I was created by CADMUS in a lab, using Supergirl’s DNA. I have the information on the Earth and Krypton normal for a 10 year old though I am physically 3 years of human age.” She gets a puzzled look on her face, “This is way too early for me to be released, why am I awake? Where am I? Is this CADMUS? Are you CADMUS?”

“Absolutely not. We are not from CADMUS.” Kara bursts out.

The girl's eyes flash with fear, then anger. And in a fluid motion, she flips off the table and lands on her feet, her arms up in an attack position.

“I won’t ask again. Who are you? Why have you brought me here?”

“You were being imprisoned by CADMUS-” Kara starts saying fervently.

“I live _because_ of CADMUS.” Their daughter shouts back. “I am Project Zl.”

“No.” Lena says, expressing a calm exterior, contrary to her interior where a maelstrom is raging. “The CADMUS may have created you but you are your own person. You deserve your own life." She sighs, her fingers come up to pinch the bridge of her nose, and her voice goes soft, "Tell me how do you know about the Earth and Krypton?”

The girl is taken aback by the sudden random question. But she is not running away nor attacking anyone so Lena counts this as a win.  

“The images and information is fed to me through the pod.”

Another sob escapes Kara, and she takes a step forward, her arms extending, to go and try hold their daughter. But the girl tenses as Kara moves, so Kara halts her movements, her extending arms retracting to wrap themselves around herself.

Kara says in a quiet voice, “Have you seen it? The sun? The birds? The sky? Have you felt the breeze on your screen? Felt the warmth of the day? The cold of the night? You deserve that. You deserve to live your life out in the world. Not locked up in a pod somewhere.”

Seeing their daughter slacken her offensive form, Kara takes a tentative step forward. When the girl doesn’t tense up, Kara takes a more assured step, then another and another until she is standing right in front of their daughter.

She crouches down, her hands holding each other in a vice grip to prevent them from reaching for their daughter.

“That,” she says nodding to Lena, “is Lena Luthor. Half of your DNA comes from her.”

Their daughter turns her head to stare at her so fast that she gets a whiplash. Her eyes are full of wonder as she takes her in. Lena gives her a reassuring smile.

“And,” their daughter turns to face Kara. Whose arms seem to have mustered the courage to raise themselves and are now clutching their daughter’s shoulders. “My name is Kara Zor-El Danvers. I am also known as Supergirl.”

Their daughter’s eyes are now as big as saucers.

“And you,” Kara says a little too forcefully, “are not a project. Are not Project Zl. You are our daughter. Your name is Lorra.”

Lena has moved unconsciously so that now she stands just behind Kara. She looks down at Lorra with tears in her eyes.

Lorra herself seems to be reeling from Kara’s impassioned speech and from meeting her ‘parents’. Her eyes too seem to be glistening.

“Lorra.” She sounds out.

And that’s what Alex hears first as she turns the corner for the infirmary, coming by for her rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need some prompts for what should happen now. What shenanigans do these three get into together. What problems do they face while raising a child.   
> Leave your thoughts in the comments.   
> Or come to tumblr and PM me.   
> https://gryffindor-by-birth.tumblr.com


	4. Ieiu - Mom

 They took her out to the balcony to see the sun.

Alex had been angry – livid more like it – that she hadn’t been informed the moment Lorra had woken up. But when Kara and Lena had explained to her the events following Lorra opening her eyes – in hushed whispers, as Lorra looked around wonderfully at the various things scattered in the room (they had brought in some balloons and flowers while she was asleep) – she had understood and had diverted her attentions to cementing her image as the cool aunt. With that in mind Alex pranced over to Lorra and started explaining the function of the big machine Lorra was inspecting.

Lena looked on fondly as Lorra’s eyes brightened a little when listening to Alex.

“She’s definitely your daughter, look at her 3 years old and already interested in machines.” Kara’s voice came from behind, startling her.

It was such a couple-y thing to say. It made her think about their situation they were in. Until now Lena had had no time to think about how they were going to manage being parents to a child, as in together. She had spent the five days that Lorra was asleep formulating plans upon plans to tackle any and all scenarios she could come up with. But she hadn’t for a second stopped to think of a plan to tackle the fact that she was supposed to be a parent to a child that was half her and half her crush. She had nothing on how to be a half of a team when the other half was the person with whom she was maybe – definitely in love with.

Taking her silence the wrong way, Kara got a stricken look on her face and started to backtrack. Lena interrupted before she could start a rambling speech, “Oh I won’t be so sure about that, miss ‘the youngest person ever to join the science guild’.”

Kara did the blushing while staring at the floor and pushing up her glasses thing, and Lena in response did the biting on her lip to stop her smile from turning to a full blown grin thing.

They were interrupted by a giggle, specifically their daughter’s giggle. They both turned around to see Alex and Lorra sharing a conspiratorial grin. When Lorra had caught them looking, she instantly lost the mirthful expression. It was replaced by a guilty one with an unhealthy dose of fear mixed in. It was as if she expected to be reprimanded for laughing.

Kara understands the situation a second after Lena does (who is frozen in place due to being too scared by the similarities between herself and this little child) , and moves to crouch down in front of her daughter, “Well doesn't that special sound deserve a special gift. You know it’s right about that time.”

Lorra's guilty look is replaced by a questioning one, at which Kara continues wistfully, “It’s sunset time. The sun is a beautiful reddish colour and the sky is in multiple hues. Your cells soak up the last of the sun rays. It’s the greatest feeling.”

Lorra’s face was taken up by an expression of awe, but she looked hesitant to ask anything. Lena’s heart melted. She reached out with a hand holding it out for Lorra to grasp on to. An immense feeling of glee erupted within her when she tentatively took it.

And here they were standing on the balcony of the D.E.O., both Kara and Lorra taking a sun bath.

Lena just stood back and enjoyed watching Kara smile so brightly at sun, quite like Lena was used to smiling at _her_ sun. Lorra too was smiling, but her smile wasn’t as fond as Kara’s. Where Kara smiled at the sun like she was greeting an old friend, Lorra smiled like she was meeting a pen pal, of whom she had only read about. Her smile was filled with realized anticipation, happy yet fretful, as if waiting to wake up from a good dream.

Lena placed a hand on Kara’s arm, motioning towards Lorra. And Kara understanding her meaning instantly, pinched Lorra’s upper arm.

“Hey! What gives?” Lorra exclaims affronted.

Kara giggles, “It’s not a dream _inah_.”

Lorra got a petulant look on he face, “I am not _inah_. I am _edhyv_.”

Kara let out a twinkling laugh, “You are not _edhyv_ yet my _zrhueiao inah._ ” she said and then pounced on Lorra, enveloping her in a hug.

Lorra squirmed for a minute looking uncomfortable. Lena wondered if a full body Danvers hug was too much for a kid who had just opened her eyes to the world for the first time after going through an accelerated growth and being fed information through a pod, but as it turned out she needn’t had worried. It seems that the Danvers hug was the cure all, as Lorra relaxed into the hug and her arms came up to wrap themselves around Kara in return. Lena not wanting to be left out went in to join the hug.

Holding her daughter in her arms for the first time. Lena was reminded of another first time. The first time she had felt like a daughter, enveloped in a mother’s hug. The time Eliza Danvers had come around for Thanksgiving.

‘Shit!’ a cold shiver ran down Lena’s spine. We haven’t yet told Eliza that she has a granddaughter.

That thought was shelved, when Kara untangling herself from the hug, started bouncing on her toes. Taking both of Lorra’s hands in hers and peering deep into her eyes, Kara asked in her most serious voice, “So, think carefully before answering. This is a very serious question, punching concrete or flying?”

Lena’s head whips in their direction, appalled.

But Lorra has been overcome with exhilaration and she starts bouncing too, “Flying of course. Do you even have to ask.”

'Oh no!' Lena has to stop this before it goes any further. “No. No way. Uh-huh. Nope. Nyet. Non. Not happening. You are not going flying right now young miss.” She tries to emulate her best Eliza Danvers - when she catches Kara sneaking food before meal-time - as she puts her fists on her hips. “And you!” she rounds up on Kara, “What are you teaching our daughter? It’s not okay to test her powers out in the open like this. What happens when something goes wrong? We are in the middle of a city! How do we keep her safe in these environments? And anyway she just woke up for the first time don’t you think that she would be exhausted.”

Kara deflated, “Oh! Yeah I didn’t think about all that…”

Whatever more she was gonna say in apology was drowned out by Lorra’s loud groan, “Don’t berate _Ieiu_ , mom she was just excited. And I don’t need to rest. See, I am perfectly fi-.” She trailed off when she saw the expressions on Lena’s and Kara’s faces.

“What did you call us just now?” Both asked at the same time.

“Oh!” Lorra blushed and started toeing the ground, “you know… umm… Alex used that term when she referred to you both, and uhmm… I’m so-.”

She was cut off as they both enfolded her - at the same time – in their arms, sobbing. After a shocked moment she too returned the hug and began sobbing in tandem.

And Lena for the first time heard her daughter cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kryptonian vocabulary**
> 
>  
> 
> Inah - progeny daughter child
> 
> Edhyv - Adolescent Girl
> 
> Zrhueiao - Beautiful 
> 
> Ieiu - Mother


	5. Chapter 5

The dilemma of housing comes up two days later.   


Lorra has been going through an extensive range of tests for the past two days.   


She was understandably miffed about it. But Kara had distracted her with stories of the innumerable number of tests she had endured over her tenure as Supergirl and by sneaking her candy ‘behind Lena’s back’.   
Lorra’s reaction to her first lollipop was comical to say the least.   


After her first test, which was a simple Stimuli-Reaction test, Dr. Hamilton had handed her a mango lollipop and had exited the room muttering something about ‘… ridiculous supers multiplying.’ (Lena will not, even under an oath, cop to snickering). Lorra had looked at the lollipop with intense scrutiny before giving it a testing lick. Her eyes went wide and she shoved the whole lollipop in her mouth, stick and all. Kara had laughed (do not think about the butterflies occupying your stomach) opening her own mouth comically wide to instruct Lorra to do the same, pulling out the sticky lollipop stick leaving only the candy part in. Ruffling Lorra’s hair she asked if she hadn’t learned about lollipops in the _pod_ (spitting the word pod). 

Lorra had shaken her head no, still sucking on her lollipop, she had after half a minute taken out the candy long enough to mutter that the pod had only taught her about things it deemed necessary. The candy in Kara’s hand (which she was sneaking away) had crumbled to dust - stick too. Lena herself had been sufficiently angry.   


She had been distracted by Dr. Hamilton coming back in, snatching the replacement lollipop from Kara’s hand and proceeding to hand Lena a stack of papers. “I think you would be more responsible in filling these out than our resident superhero.” She explained.   


“Hey!” Kara exclaimed affronted.   


Dr. Hamilton just raised an eyebrow in response. Kara had shrunk back, pouting.   


That’s how Lena found herself this night sifting through the forms filling the information as best as she could, having poured over all the research on her daughter as soon as it was possible to do so.   


She was though taken aback when she came across a standard hospital form. It listed the usual questions- patient’s name, patient’s parents’ names, patient’s listed address… wait what?   


Shit, Lorra needed a permanent home. 

The previous day and today both Lena and Kara had been so exhausted working that they had both collapsed in D.E.O. bunks. But now that she was staring at the big bold **ADDRESS** in the form she was struck by the reality, her and Kara were not together they had different addresses. With whom was Lorra supposed to stay with? Were they going to have shared custody? Have Lorra go in between the two houses every week or something?   


Lena put her pen down and got up from the desk, went to her bunk and wished for sleep to take her.   


The next morning she lay awake in the same position as she was in the night before her wish having been rejected by the gods. She steeled herself having spent the whole night discussing the pros and cons of taking this issue to Kara. In the end nothing was able to trump the fact that it was an unavoidable issue and that Luthors don’t chicken out.   


She seeks out Kara as soon as the sns's up, finding her and Lorra on the balcony both with their heads tilted, eyes closed - soaking up the sunlight.   


Lena waits at the threshold just admiring the visage of her daughter happy. Not before long her eyes drift towards Kara – ‘God she’s beautiful’ is the only thought she can conjure up. Her hair is open - flowing down her back, her eyes closed, a smile on her lips. She is wearing D.E.O issue fatigues and god if her arms don’t look perfect in those. Her heart must be thumping too loudly because Kara’s ears perk up (not really she’s just very much acquainted with all her little expressions) and she turns around and too fast for human eyes to follow placing herself in between Lorra and the intruder. When she sees that it’s Lena she breaks out into a smile that’s more warm than the sunlight she was just soaking in. Lena’s heart picks up speed,  if that’s even possible,  but with the help of years of Luthor training she calms her heart down before it becomes too obvious.   


“Hey Lena what brings you by this early on in the morning.”  


“Umm something very important.” Turning to Lorra she says. “Hey love, (she does not know where that comes from but Lorra’s face does this thing when she says it so she doesn’t think that she minds) Me and Ieiu need to talk about something important so can you go and spend some time with aunt Alex.” Lorra searches Lena’s face for what she doesn’t know, then nods her head scampering off to find Alex.   


She takes a breath steeling herself to face Kara to talk about what she needed to.   
Her eyes jerk open when she feels fingers enveloping her wrist, she sees Kara looking down at her with concern on her face. 

“What’s wrong?”  


Lena can’t speak, she wordlessly hands over the medical form on which **ADDRESS** was circled.   


It took a moment but then Kara’s mouth dropped open and an ‘oh!’ escaped her lips.   


Seeing that Kara had been shocked into silence Lena started rambling, "So I was thinking we can have a shared custody thing, she can go between our houses every other week. But then I was thinking that it would be too confusing for her, so I thought she could stay with you and I could visit? But then-” She was silenced when a hand was placed over her yapping maw, she looked up to see Kara staring down at her with mirth in her eyes.   


“Lena here’s what we’re going to do.” Kara waited for her to nod before taking her hand off bringing it down to play with Lena’s hand instead, probably in a bid to keep her calm.   


“Lorra is going to move into your apartment.” Seeing Lena open her mouth to protest she squeezed her hand harder effectively keeping her silent.   


“I am going move in too.”  


Lena’s eyes went wide. But before she could muster up coherency to reply Kara continued. 

“You have an extra room that can be Lorra’s, and I’ll take the couch until we can find a three bedroom apartment in National City, like that’s going to be difficult. Okay?”  


Lena considered the words before nodding resolutely, “Okay! But one change, you are not taking the couch.” Not giving her a chance to protest she continued, “Neither am I. We can share the bed.”  


_Yeah that’s not going to be a problem at all._   


She saw Kara gulp before giving her an overly bright smile nodding her head In yes.   


Unbeknownst to them this whole exchange was caught by Lorra who grew ever more curious about the relationship between her mother and Ieiu.  



End file.
